1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving-image playing apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a moving-image playing apparatus and a method for playing a plurality of moving images as one moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a terminal selects a user desired file from a moving-image file list, and displays the selected file on a full screen by using a moving-image dedicated player.
To play a plurality of moving images captured in the same time and space, those moving images are separately played regardless of the time and space information. For this reason, when the user desires to view the moving images, all of them have to be played, which requires a time proportional to the number of moving-image files, N, hindering the user's utilization of those images in practice
Moreover, when capturing start, end, and play times of the plurality of moving images are different, it is impossible to play the moving images as one group without separately editing them.
Therefore, a need exists for a moving-image playing apparatus and a method for playing a plurality of moving images as one moving image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.